


honey

by hakhee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Skater!Yeosang, seonghwa is Whipped, yeosang is too but dont tell seonghwa that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakhee/pseuds/hakhee
Summary: where yeosang is the sweet boy that always has scrapes on his knees and seonghwa is completely and utterly in love.





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> ♡

seonghwa had his first love when he was 16. he was still in high school, naive and a hopeless romantic by nature. through his childhood he had silly crush after silly crush, all ending in something akin to heartbreak. the first time he truly realized what love was, though, was because of his first love. growing up, he thought he knew everything about love. he thought whenever a pretty boy made his heart flutter and his hands sweaty, he was in love. he was proved wrong, though, in the sweaty summer of his junior year.

his first love was named kang yeosang. he was a saccharine sweet boy, who always donned bright red scrapes on his knees. he had a mop of dyed honey blonde hair on his head and freckles littering his face that seonghwa swore matched the stars in the sky. he carried around a bright red scraped-up skateboard wherever he went, partnered with a cherry lollipop stuck in his mouth that constantly turned his pretty lips a sticky bright red.

seonghwa was completely enamoured the very first time he saw the boy. he wondered how any person could be so  _ perfect _ , so fascinatingly beautiful. he wanted to get to know him. he wanted to hold his hand, to be the one to take care of his wounds and comfort him when he was sad. he wanted to kiss those cherry lips and completely lose himself in the absolute perfection that was this boy.

he knew he would never be able to be with him. after all, he was just park seonghwa. just an average b-student who tried his very best to blend in with the crowd. he would never be anything to this honey boy, who looked so untouched by the world around him. he seemed like he lived on a whole other planet, one where he wouldn’t ever have to associate with someone of the likes of park seonghwa. it would never be anything more than a simple admiration, he told himself. 

he realized he was in love for the first time on a sticky, hot june day at the skatepark. he had picked up a blue raspberry slushie from the local gas station, planning to go hang out with hongjoong, his best-friend-by-association, when something made him stop. his gaze was immediately caught by the boy who his heart had beat for. the sweet, summer boy with scrapes on his knees was skating, seemingly alone. seonghwa hadn’t even thought that he would be here, despite the skateboard he carried around, but once he saw him, he couldn’t look away. it was like he was somehow drawn to this boy, couldn’t stay away from him. he was like a drug, but much better than any weed seonghwa had ever smoked. he was addicting.

he had just sat down, taking a long slurp from his slushie, when the metal chair next to him rattled. he looked over, startled, and saw the honey boy in all his glory. he had taken a seat right next to seonghwa, a smile playing on his lips. seonghwa thought his smile outshone the sun, but didn’t say it out loud. he was too shocked by the boy he had been watching to say anything, do anything, until the boy finally broke the silence.

“i’m kang yeosang,” seonghwa stared at him blankly, still dumbfounded, before yeosang reached out a lithe hand. “may i?”

seonghwa was confused for a second, before realizing yeosang was referring to his slushie. he quickly shoved it over to yeosang, almost spilling it in the process. he was sure at this point his blush was the same color as yeosang’s pretty red lips. yeosang laughed and took it, lightly brushing seonghwa’s fingers with his own. seonghwa replayed the moment over and over again, committing yeosang’s twinkly laugh and warm hands to his memory, just in case he never got to experience that again. he watched yeosang as he took a long drink of his slushie, almost emptying it. he swirled the straw around slowly, and then made eye contact with seonghwa.

he balked, stuttering out a few words. “i’m park seonghwa. nice to- nice to meet you.”

yeosang smiled that sweet, candy like smile of his around the straw of seonghwa’s slushie. “nice to meet you, too, park seonghwa.”

he handed seonghwa’s almost empty slushie back to him slowly, and seonghwa tried his damnedest not to notice the way the blue dye had mixed with the red of his seemingly permanent lollipop to create a purple color on his tongue and lips. he really  _ did  _ try not to think about it, he swore. he was so busy thinking he barely noticed yeosang taking the damp napkin that was previously wrapped around his slushie, and writing something on it.

he passed whatever he had written back to seonghwa silently, before standing up, skateboard in hand. it took all seonghwa had in him to not ask him to stay, just for a little longer. he knew he was lucky his honey boy had talked to him at all, seeing as he probably seemed like a creep who was watching someone he didn’t know skate. he watched yeosang leave with a smile, the other offering a wave as he walked away. seonghwa the looked in his hand to see what was written in the napkin, just to see a number and a smiley face written in sparkly pink gel pen. 

he sighed and grinned, because he knew he was completely gone right then and there.

seonghwa realized that maybe love wasn’t as easy as it seemed only three weeks later.

yeosang was still his sweet honey boy, a taste of summer and everything sweet and sticky and perfect, but he turned into so much more. he was the person he could call at three am just to talk and talk about anything he wanted. he was the person he could send random memes or pictures of cute dogs to for no reason.

seonghwa had always had trouble making friends. he knew there was nothing wrong with him. it’s not like he smelled bad or was ugly or anything. he just found himself alone most of the time, only occasionally hanging out with hongjoong, a boy around his age, a little younger, whose parents were old friends with his own. hongjoong was a good guy, and put up with seonghwa through all his awkward middle school years and embarrassing crushes. they had been together for so long simply because there was nobody else for them to be with them otherwise. maybe they spent so much time around each other everyone else started to see them as extensions of the other. they didn’t not like each other, not by any means, but both of them wanted something more. seonghwa craved something  _ real _ , something not based off what his parents wanted for him.

and that’s what yeosang was. he was special, something for seonghwa and seonghwa only. as long as nobody else got to hear yeosang’s little ‘seonghwa!’s when they were alone he was happy. he was happy to be just a friend to this beautiful boy, and not his partner. he didn’t care that he wasn’t allowed to press the kisses he longed to to his sweet lips, because he had him somehow. he had him as a friend, a special someone in his heart. maybe it wasn’t how he wanted, but he had him at all, and that was enough.

he had been browsing twitter absently when there was a light knock resounding through his room, coming from his window. his room was in the basement, so he had a smaller window in his room just the right size for someone to fit through. following the knock was a distant sob that he recognized right away as yeosang, so he hurried to unlock and open the window.

he wasn’t at all for the sight he saw. it was yeosang, beautiful as always, but he was bawling, the glittery eyeshadow he always had framing his eyes streaming down his face and neck. his heart broke in two, and he immediately helped him through the window, only for yeosang to collapse into his arms as soon as he came in. he was so, so weak and he clung on to seonghwa tightly, holding his shoulders like a lifeline all the while. he noticed the scrapes on his elbows and knees bleeding and the grass stains on his checkered vans, but didn’t say anything.

he comforted the crying boy, the sweet, beautiful boy who was falling apart in his arms. he didn’t know what to do except for hold him while he cried, rubbing his back and wiping his tears off his face. they settled on the floor, yeosang still a mess halfway in seonghwa’s lap. the room was sticky and hot because his air conditioner had broken during the winter and his parents had never gotten around to fixing it, but he didn’t care. he was too busy being absolutely devastated over yeosang.

he hated that his sweet angel was hurting so bad over something he probably couldn’t fix. he hated knowing that whatever was wrong, he couldn’t do anything. he couldn’t just snap his fingers and make all of yeosang’s problems disappear. he didn’t want the boy he loved and cared for so dearly to feel like he was helpless. it broke him in two to just sit and watch him suffer. simultaneously, he felt such self-loathing for feeling worse for himself than yeosang. he had to remind himself that however awful this felt for him, it was infinitely worse for the boy in his arms.

he didn’t ask what was wrong, and the two fell asleep on the floor hours later, after yeosang tired of sobbing and seonghwa tired of feeling bad for himself. they both realized that maybe, just maybe this relationship meant more than just silly texts and pretty smiles.

seonghwa had his first kiss in the humid heat of mid july.

he didn’t know if yeosang liked him back or not. there were so many what-ifs in this situation. what if yeosang didn’t like him? what if he wasn’t even gay? what if he hated seonghwa and it ruined their friendship? seonghwa could barely stand the thought of losing a boy who he treasured more than anything. over the month and a half they knew each other, he fell deeper and deeper each day. he didn’t just fall for his pretty lips and honey blonde hair, but for the little quirk of his lips whenever seonghwa tried to make him laugh with a corny joke. he fell in love with the yeosang that would lightly sing along to a song on the radio on a late night drive. the yeosang that bought him a blue raspberry slushie and a pack of gum every time they met up. the yeosang that would take seonghwa’s head into his lap, play with his hair, run his hands through it absently while he rambled on and on about nothing but everything at the same time. he fell deeply not just for the surface value of him, but for every little thing that made up  _ kang yeosang. _

he wasn’t just his honey sweet boy anymore. he was his best friend. the person he admired most. yeosang was someone he felt he could tell anything, and he knew he would never judge him. he was an angel, who would never hurt someone on purpose. he was the person seonghwa went to when he felt lonely and unwanted, because he knew yeosang would make sure he knew he was treasured. he made him feel special.

he just didn’t know if he wanted risk everything they built, everything they had, for something as risky as love. he had told seonghwa multiple times that there was absolutely nothing he could ever do that could make him leave, but he didn’t know if that was true. he knew yeosang was certainly no liar, but it just felt like there was too much at risk. he was fine with just being friends with him.

at least that’s what he told himself. he had to constantly reassure himself, though, on a late july night they spent together at a playground. they had been at seonghwa’s house but had grown bored of playing monopoly (it totally wasn’t because i was almost bankrupt, shut  _ up  _ yeosang) and decided to take an adventure.

seonghwa just stood there and adored yeosang as he climbed on top of a small fake castle, obviously made for little kids as it was about the same height as him. 

yeosang made his way on top of it, stood there with his arms wide open and stated loudly, “i’m the king of this kingdom! all must bow down to me!”

seonghwa laughed loudly and freely. “if you’re the king, does that make me the jester?”

yeosang frowned and shook his head. he grabbed seonghwa’s hand and pulled him up to the top, gripping his hand tightly and not letting go even once seonghwa was standing there with him. “we’re both kings. together. you and me, against the world.”

the castle was obviously not made for two grown boys to stand on top of together, and suddenly seonghwa was aware of just how close yeosang was. he could hear the beat of his heart, and hoped he couldn’t hear how fast seonghwa’s was beating. he could feel yeosang’s breath fanning against his cheek. he could almost smell the cherry lollipop he had been sucking on earlier. if he looked straight at the boy, their noses would be touching. 

he was afraid he was shaking, only being tethered down by yeosang’s tight grip on his sweaty hand, when a gentle hand gripped his chin and turned his face to face yeosang’s. when he was this close he could almost make out the galaxy inside of yeosang’s dark eyes and the endless expanse of his light freckles. he could see every light scar, and the birthmark on his cheekbone. he thought every little imperfection made up kang yeosang perfectly. 

his eyes met yeosang’s. “you’re beautiful,” he muttered softly, resting his hand on the other boy’s hip, still allowing their hands to stay intertwined. 

he heard yeosang’s heart start to beat faster, matching the steady thump-thump-thump of his own. “what-what?”

“i said,” he paused to take his hand up to yeosang’s face, running it along the expanse of his jaw, all the way up to his cherry red lips. “you’re absolutely beautiful.”

yeosang took a sharp breath in. “just,” he stopped, pulling seonghwa impossibly closer to himself, free hand now tangled in seonghwa’s jet black hair. “kiss me.”

and seonghwa did. he leaned in slowly after the unexpected order, mouth connecting almost perfectly with yeosang’s. his lips were the perfect amount of chapped and soft, perfectly yeosang, and the sharp intake of breath he took through his nose when they finally kissed was enough to fuel seonghwa to deepen the kiss, cupping yeosang’s jaw tightly. he kissed the sweet boy with everything he had in him, with all the love he had harbored since the first time he saw yeosang. their lips moved in perfect sync, and he couldn’t tell who was moving, just that they were perfectly intertwined at that exact moment in time. 

yeosang finally pulled away for air, forehead pressed against seongwha’s lightly, eyes peering hopefully into the latter’s. seonghwa pulled their hands apart and wrapped both of his around yeosang, pulling him as close as their bodies would allow and pecked him once, then twice, then too many times to count. they stayed like that until their legs got tired and their lips were sore. after all, they would have so many nights after that to figure more out.

it was late july, on the hottest day of the summer, when seonghwa realized he had found the boy he wanted to spend forever and so much longer with.

yeosang was laying in his arms in his bed, chin resting on his chest and hands absently playing with seonghwa’s own. one of yeosang’s old vintage records was droning on in the background, some old song about love, and they were completely absorbed in each other. after they discovered the boundaries of their relationship were widened to romantic as well, they had spent an overwhelming amount of time cuddling and kissing, but had never really discussed anything. it was like they didn’t want to ruin the new part of their relationship by talking about it, and it was frustrating. don’t get seonghwa wrong, he loved kissing yeosang, it was actually starting to become one of his favorite pastimes, because the boy was one, an amazing kisser, and two, tasted strongly of the cherry lollipops he was more than obsessed with, but he wanted to  _ know  _ what they were, and yeosang certainly wasn’t going to initiate the conversation.

so, he tried to bring it up while they were having one of their lazy days, yeosang not quite focusing on anything in particular but the way seonghwa’s fingers moved. seonghwa gently took yeosang’s chin in his hand and tilted it towards him, the same way he had when they had first kissed, and looked straight in his eyes.

“yeosangie?” he asked hesitantly, tangling his hands in the boy’s hair gently.

yeosang must have picked up on the mood of his question and got a nervous look on his face, starting to fidget with strands of seonghwa’s hair. “mhm?”

he cleared his throat slightly and stared down at the positively golden boy he had in his arms. he wanted him to be his, to  _ officially  _ be his more than anything in the whole world. “i just- i just wanted to know…”

“yes?” yeosang urged him on.

“what are we?” he broke the question suddenly. “i mean, we’ve been kissing and cuddling with each other for a little bit and i definitely hope you haven’t been going around kissing other people, because i certainly haven’t, and i just wanted to know for sure that this is- mmph!”

yeosang cut him off his a messy kiss on the lips. it wasn’t long until he broke it with a huge grin playing on his lips, eyes sparkling beautifully. “seonghwa. you’re my  _ boyfriend _ , okay?”

“boyfriend,” seonghwa repeated, trying out the word. 

yeosang pinched his arm, not addressing seonghwa’s wince, and kissed his nose. “yeah. boyfriend.”

seonghwa agreed, this time kissing his  _ boyfriend _ , seonghwa’s  _ boyfriend _ , on the lips. “yeah. yeah, i like that.”

so, yeah, seonghwa is completely and utterly in love with a boy with scraped knees that always carries a skateboard and has a cherry lollipop in his mouth that stains his lips a bright red. but, he’s also in love with the boy who makes out with him just to see their cherry red lips and blue raspberry blue lips mix to make purple, who takes care of him when he’s sick, who takes him to the skatepark to teach him how to skate (unsuccessfully). he’s totally enamoured with the boy who goes to the playground just to sit on the monkey bars and kiss, the boy who reminds him of honey and summer and anything sweet, and most important of all, the boy who unconditionally loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a spur of the moment feeling at 3 am after not being able to wrote more than 1k for months so im gonna correct things in the morning but honestly, this is one of my favorite things i’ve ever written (and my first ateez fic oops) so i really hope it was good!!! please leave kudos and whatever comments you have!


End file.
